The Devil's Sweet Cunning Rhymes
by goblinesque
Summary: Many souls have been taken since the fall of Lucifer from Heaven. It is said that revenge is a dish best served cold. The lines between hate and love are very often blurred and things soon become complicated on a road that has been riddled with ambitions and long thought out plans.
1. Silver Knife

**Chapter One: Silver Knife**

**Well I am back with my third AHS fic. I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure there will be allusions to my other stories at some point within this fic (probably more with the second one because it was my favorite to write).**

**I own my own characters and that is it. **

* * *

Charlotte Sinclair-Talbot, now affectionately called 'Lottie' by her husband of many years, stood in the door frame upon her porch just as the autumn morning sun was coming over the swampy marsh that seemed to surround her home that she shared with her long time husband Richard Talbot. Steam danced in the cool, crisp morning air from the hot black coffee inside her well-used coffee cup. A cool breeze brushed through the screens that covered the porch in attempts to keep the Louisiana swamp insects out. The breeze bristled the small hairs upon her body and a small shiver rushed through her body, her shoulder length golden hair danced about her shoulders as she looked upon the beauty that God had created. Her unnaturally bright tawny eyes moved quickly from the glorious morning view down to her coffee.

"Good morning," she greeted happily as a large smile tugged at the corners of her naturally pink lips as she allowed her practiced Southern drawl escape her. She did not have to turn to know that her drowsy husband was making his way, almost zombie like towards her. He was her complete opposite in physical attributes. While Charlotte was blessed with multiple shades of blonde hair, fair skin, bright hazel eyes, and an almost button like nose, Richard Talbot was the owner to an almost untamable mane of dark brown locks that a woman would die just for a chance to run their fingers through, the deepest of brown eyes, and sharp features that seemed to make him the biggest hit with women at any social event they came upon. Their love was an old love; it wasn't something that anyone but the two of them would ever understand. The two had given up more than anyone in the Old World and the New World combined could have given for their significant other.

"You're up early," Richard stated with sleep still apparent in his voice as he walked towards his wife, "I didn't even hear you get out of bed."

He placed a kind kiss upon the nape of her neck as he placed his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, being wary of the hot cup of morning coffee in her hands. Charlotte smiled and took a deep breath as she allowed herself to fall back into him. He still smelled of their clean sheets and the simple smell of washing powders upon his checkered pajama bottoms and simple black shirt.

Charlotte chuckled at Richard and sighed, "The Devil and his consorts could come marching through our bedroom and you would never even flinch."

He laughed at her dark joke that held a semblance of truth and replied as he rubbed her arms lightly up and down, "That's why I have my little Lottie," his laughter grew louder as he moved ever slightly away from her, "Not one man, nor a hundred men, no not even a thousand men would ever think to mess with Miss Lottie Sinclair, the sugar baroness of New Orleans."

The witch chuckled at her husband's teasing and walked on into the kitchen with him, paying no mind to shut the door behind them.

"You know what tonight is," Richard reminded her as he made his own way towards the coffee pot. His hair was mussed from a peaceful night's sleep, but his eyes were bright as he looked over to his wife.

"Yes," she answered with a slight frown now taking over her features as she looked into his dark eyes, "How long did you sleep yesterday?"

"Uhm," he looked down at the digital clock on the coffee pot, green numbers flickered back at him stating the time of 7:30, "I fell asleep at 7:30 yesterday morning."

"Richard," Charlotte announced in slight disbelief, "It seems to get a little worse each time."

"Not really," he informed her with a shrug of his large shoulders, his shirt defined every muscle that lined his upper half of his body, "It gets a little easier. I'm not sick anymore."

She shook her head as she looked down at the newspaper sprawled upon the dining table. Her bright eyes took in the events that were reported in the old edition. The headline told of a poor girl that had been burned at the stake by her fellow churchgoers, though no evidence could have been discovered to connect anyone with the murder.

"That poor girl," Charlotte whispered as her hand instinctively moved towards her own throat as she remembered past events.

Richard looked over to the paper that his young wife was reading.

"Oh I was going to tell you about that before I fell asleep," he informed her, "The power of resurgence, that's what I heard she had."

With that information, Charlotte looked from the newspaper and to her husband with a perplexed look upon her face, "She can bring back the dead," she shook her head, "The poor girl never made it to the school. She could have done a lot."

"Yeah," Charlotte whispered as her mind ventured miles and miles away from her large home on the edge of the Louisiana swamp. She smiled and turned to her husband, happiness crossing her face as she stated, "Well, I need to be off if I want to get my lesson plans in order for the semester. I'm thinking of doing history lessons along with each lesson of skill."

"Are you," Richard asked as his eyes moved towards a room far off into the back, "Ya know?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you locked in this house without anything to play around with.

He smiled at his wife and placed a simple kiss on her lips, he pulled away from her and said softly as he placed a hand upon her barren belly, "It will all happen the way God wants it to happen. We are just going on for the ride now."

"Come on," she whispered as she pulled away from him, trying to run away from his words, "Let's get this room ready. It will have to be done really fast, I have to get going before I end up being late."

...

Charlotte stood at the front of the room that had once been a large study for one of the husbands of the original strays from Salem. She was simply dressed in a white cotton blouse and dark jeans, her hair up in a simple pony tail. Her new students sat, seemingly bored, in their school desks. Charlotte could remember every witch that had sat in those desks that she had taught so long ago, it was like coming home when she entered the classroom every morning within the four walls of the old mansion. An arrangement of strange plants and concoctions set upon a long table behind her where a chalk board should have been tacked up on the wall.

"What's the point of having a class over our powers? This isn't Harry Potter," Madison asked as she looked away from her cell phone and up to her new teacher.

Charlotte held in her revulsion at the young girl who reminded her of someone from long ago that had dealt her a terrible wrong, a wrong that had originally brought her to the great state of Louisiana.

"No this isn't like Harry Potter," Charlotte answered while feigning a smile, "I was brought here to shape you all up with your gifts, while giving you little history lessons of your kind and of others."

Nan raised her hand real high and waved it in the air.

"Yes mam," Charlotte asked as she clasped both of her hands together in front of her and leaned slightly back upon her desk.

"Why can't I hear your-"

"Because I know how to block you," Charlotte interrupted quickly, but held a smile and a polite demeanor to her student, "I'm assuming with that confession that you are a telepath?"

"An annoying one," the larger girl in the middle of the room whispered under her breath, she looked up to Charlotte and asked, "How do you get her from being in your thoughts?"

Charlotte smiled at her student and clapped her hands together in excitement, "I was hoping that you would ask. I want to get introductions out of the way before we start," she stood from her leaning stance against the desk and faced her students head on, "My name is Charlotte Talbot. I've worked at this school before with girls just like you. I have been married to my husband Richard for a really long time. I have many powers, I may actually have more than-"

A knock came at the closed door and Charlotte looked over to the door and voiced her welcome to the interrupting knocker. She smiled as the butler, Spalding, opened the door with a young girl following behind him with wide eyes.

"You must be the new girl Cordie was telling me about," Charlotte answered as she held her hands out to the young girl, "Come take a seat, you haven't missed anything," she watched as the young girl entered her classroom with worried eyes set upon the other young witches in her class, "We were just getting to introductions. I'm sure you have already met some of the girls."

Charlotte's bright eyes moved away from the shy girl to land upon Spalding's retreating figure. She stalked towards him like a black panther stalking its prey in the swamp.

"Spalding," she whispered sweetly as she cornered him, a smile formed across her face as he looked upon her with slight confusion, "It seems as I am in need of a nice, warm bed to sleep in for the night, and this night only. If it is not too much trouble," her smile widened in a coy manner and her almost yellow eyes sparkled, "could you procure a room in haste?"

The strange butler allowed a small smile to overtake his features as he looked her over. He nodded his answer to the powerful witch and moved away from her, allowing the door to close behind him to give her privacy to teach her students.

"Now," Charlotte stated as she turned back to her students.

"He thinks you're very pretty," Nan announced with a chirpy, happy tone.

Charlotte smiled at the young telepath and then resumed her speech with a serious face, "As I was saying, my name is Charlotte and I can help each and every one of you protect yourself in this world. The women in charge here think they can protect you from them, but the sad fact is that they cannot. It is up to each and every one of you to learn how to protect yourselves from the evils in this world. Now," she clapped her hands together, her smile now taking over her features, "I want you each to get up and state your name and gift," she glazed over the girls and then rested her eyes upon Nan, "How about our resident telepath? Up, up, up!"

Nan did as she was demanded and smiled as she said, "Well most of you already know me. I'm Nan and I'm a telepath."

"Tell me Nan, can you can control your ability? Can you zone in on a targeted person and not hear others," Charlotte asked.

"No mam," Nan answered, "I hear everyone."

"Well you are in luck Ms. Nan," Charlotte said happily, her Southern accent tainted her words, "because I know just how to do that," she looked to her other students, "And I can show you all how to protect yourself from other telepaths. Next?"

The snarky, blonde, rich girl stood up and adjusted her short skirt and said, "You may recognize me-"

"Sorry I don't," Charlotte retorted quickly, anger slightly burning in her voice as she looked at the young woman, "Continue please. Name and power."

"Madison Montgomery," the young witch informed her teacher with a look of anger in her eyes, "and I can move shit with my mind."

"Telekinesis then," Charlotte informed her with a soft smile, "Very strong power. The problem with this power is that it is very emotional based, more so than most gifts. The key to this gift is harnessing those emotions. Telekinesis has gotten a many of a young witch in trouble," she smiled at the young star, "but you are in luck because I think I can help you with that too."

The big boned girl stood as Madison took her seat, "The name's Queenie."

"Hello Queenie," Charlotte said as she recognized Queenie as a descendant of Tituba, "And your gift is?"

"I'm the human Voodoo doll," Queenie confessed, she moved slightly at her teacher's bright eyes looking her over, "I'm a descendant of Tituba."

"And do you know of Tituba? Who she was?"

"A slave girl that taught the resident Salem white bitches how to use magic," Queenie answered.

Charlotte allowed a small, wicked smile come across her features, "That's one part, yes," she looked the dark skinned girl over and smiled, "You look like her. I'm sure Marie would love to meet you. She may have more answers for your gift than I do. We'll have to meet with her soon. You may sit now, Queenie."

She quickly looked over to the new girl and smiled as she informed her, "Your turn."

The blonde teenager stood slowly and looked to the others and said in a very nervous tone, "Well, I'm Zoe. I just found out about my gift," she paused as she looked from her fellow teen witches to the older witch in the room, "My boyfriend and I were having, well ya know, and he died."

Charlotte's body tensed at the girl's confession. Her eyes burned bright with slight confusion as she looked the girl over closer than she had before, in an attempt to see if she had missed something from their first momentary encounter.

"You're a child of Lilith," Charlotte asked in confusion. Her breath came in shallow waves as she looked at the young girl.

"Uhm, I guess," Zoe answered, "whatever that is, yeah."

"Your greatest power is through sex," Charlotte asked in attempt to understand the girl's gift.

"Well I don't know if I have any other powers, but that's the only one I know of so far," Zoe replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Charlotte felt a strange shutter mover throughout her body as she stared at the young witch. She forced her bright eyes away from the girl and smiled at the other students who were now looking at her with questioning looks.

"So can you help her," Nan asked.

"I uh," Charlotte felt herself faltering as she tried to keep her eyes away from the new witch in the coven, "I think I can, yes," she smiled at the girls and shrugged her shoulders as a small laugh escaped her, "You girls can have the rest of class to yourselves," she moved back towards her desk to grab a small handful of freshly printed papers, "This is the syllabus for this year. Also, I do have my cell phone number on here if you need anything, and I do mean anything. I'm here for you girls in case of anything, if you are having a problem with another witch or if you have questions over your powers or even a simple homework question. We are going to be in this together."

A knock came at the door before she could dismiss the girls. Charlotte looked to the door and her heart fluttered as rage bubbled inside of her, begging to be released upon the woman in front of her. She thought of burning flames and screaming men as she looked at the blonde in a perfectly tailored dress standing in her door frame.

"I'm taking the girls out for the day," the voice of Fiona Goode informed Charlotte casually.

Thoughts of attacking the woman entered her mind. Rage entered her heart as she thought of venomous, evil words to enchant the current Supreme with. Flames and screams crossed through her mind like a movie on the big screen.

"Ow," Nan screamed suddenly and grabbed onto her ears, "Tell them to stop screaming! What's wrong with them?!"

Charlotte quickly shook her mind clear in attempt to protect the young girl from her violent thoughts. She felt slightly ashamed for letting herself slip after decades of keeping the barrier up between her thoughts and mind readers, and it was all because of the woman currently standing in front of her with slight confusion upon her aging, but still beautiful face.

"What," Queenie asked in a worried tone of her newly made friend, "What is it?"

"We were just finishing up here," Charlotte conceded in an attempt to hide the anger that was bubbling just under the surface like the bubbling cauldron filled to the brim with a witches' soup. Her eyes locked onto Nan, her eyes flashed brighter than the flames that she had been thinking of moments earlier and allowed a smile to appear on her face.

"I'm fine," Nan answered, smiling back at her caring friend and hurried to move out of the classroom and away from their bright eyed teacher to follow the Supreme.

As Charlotte handed out the last of the papers to her students, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. It seemed to be buzzing louder than it normally should have as she struggled to pull it from her blue jean pocket. Her heart quickened at the name that looked up at her.

**Lewis Caldwell.**

She waited as the last of her students trickled out of her classroom with little gossiping behind Fiona before she answered the still ringing phone.

"I thought I told you not to call me here," she whispered harshly into the phone.

"And I thought we had a deal that you were mine to control as I wish," the sultry voice of Lewis Caldwell answered her, "And as such I can make contact with you when I will."

"What do you want," she asked bitterly

"You at that school?"

"You know that I am," she answered as she looked through the open door to see if any eavesdroppers were on the prowl, "I'm alone now."

"I was on my way to the capitol building," she could just imagine the smug look upon his face, "I wanted to see if you saw the news yet."

"No," she answered honestly, "I've been busy."

"Oh yes I forgot what day it was," the man said with a chuckle, "Just be a dear and turn the damned TV on. Maybe that ugly mug butler they have would be interested in having company to watch the news with. He does have such a lonely life. You should speak with him. I'm sure he's a nice conversationalist when given the chance."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the man's cocky voice as she moved out of her classroom and into the kitchen where Spalding was cleaning up the kitchen in preparation for dinner.

"Spalding," she asked with a smile, "Can I steal the television from you momentarily?"

He nodded and allowed her to take the remote from him. She clicked it over to the local news station. Ambulances were leaving the stately mansion of the Caldwell couple. Charlotte shook her head as she read the headline that flashed across the screen of the small TV. Spalding moved close to her to see the report.

"**Governor Candidates Wife Commits Suicide," **ran across the screen over and over. Red and blue lights from the police cars flickered in the cameras.

"Was that your plan," she asked into the phone as she listened to the man on the other end laugh at the reporters on the television, "Treat her like shit and make her kill herself?"

"They can't pin it on me," Lewis answered with a wicked chuckle, "She slit her wrists with a silver knife."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a crime to marry rich just to run the state government."

"Oh honey, you think too small. I have plans to own the President of the United States," he said proudly.

"You called to brag," she asked, "That seems a little cheap even for you."

"No," he answered quickly, "I called to check in on you. I would like to see you later."

"I can't."

"Oh I know you are busy," he answered, "I'm busy too, what with playing the grieving widow. But soon. We have business to attend to."

She hung the phone up and glared at the television. Her heart ached for the poor soul that had gotten tangled up in Lewis Caldwell's web. She looked over to Spalding and smiled at him. She focused in on him in hopes of having a conversation with him.

"He's a sick man," she stated and turned to look over to Spalding, "You know, you can talk to me," she shrugged her shoulders and leaned in close to him and whispered, "I have a secret."

He looked up to her with slight confusion at her closeness to him.

"You look better with dark hair," she confided with a dark smile and bright yellow eyes, "and I can hear your thoughts and speak with you if you allow me the power over you. It can just be our little secret."

* * *

**So there's not a lot of interacting with the main characters as of yet. I do have a certain place that this story will go and because I write darker fics, this will be a dark fic just like my second AHS story. **

**Oh "Children of Lilith" was just made up by me to describe witches with sexually based powers since it is said by some that Lilith later became a succubus. **

**Reviews are always fantastic! :)**


	2. Insects

**Chapter Two: Insects**

Charlotte moved gracefully like a predator cat in the swamps through her home of New Orleans. She could hear the snapping of cameras as tourists took photographs of many monuments and homes that the local historical society had refurbished after Hurricane Katrina. The faint smell of old death and blood wafted through the air and brushed across her nose in a successful attempt to remind her that she, just as this old town, had a horrible past.

The sound of clicking heels caught her attention and jerked her quickly away from thoughts that loomed in the darkest recesses of her old soul. She looked ahead of her and smiled as she took in the line of girls in front of her. The witches from Salem were a dying breed, she was a Salem witch and she wanted to protect the girls that walked ahead of her. Misty Day had been a horrible accident. She could have been a strong witch with the right training. Her hazel eyes moved over to look at Madison and Zoe. She could smell the horror that Madison had suffered the night before and she could smell the stench of fire and death still painted on their skin. Death and blood, no matter how many times one may wash themselves clean, would always permeate the skin and leave a foul stench on the person that committed the atrocity. On one hand she was angered at how rash of an act it had been, but on the other she secretly congratulated the strength of their powers.

She had been forced against her will to follow the Supreme into town. She only accompanied her in an attempt to protect the young witches from whatever this aging witch had planned on showing them. Many a tale had been told through the grapevine of what kind of witch Fiona Goode could have been and what she had become.

"She doesn't like you," Charlotte heard Nan whisper to her, "She doesn't trust you."

Charlotte smiled as her blonde locks bobbed slightly as she continued on with her thoughts.

"What was the fire about," Nan whispered as she slowed to match her teacher step for step, "It was from you, I know it was."

Her smile widened at the young girl's question. She could sense that the girl was interested and wanted the truth, though the truth was something that she never handed out freely.

"It was Hell," Charlotte stated simply and continued on walking half listening to the Supreme's words about some water well or some sort nonsense that had plagued the coven in olden times.

Nan stopped in her tracks at her teacher's simple answer and turned to look at the house that they were now standing in front of. Charlotte turned to look behind her at the absence of Nan's sludgy footfalls.

"Nan," Charlotte asked and walked to her quickly, concern for the young witch painted her features, "What's wrong Nan?"

Nan only answered by walking into the middle of the street as if pulled by some invisible force towards the house across the street.

"Nan," Charlotte demanded as she watched a car swerve quickly in a successful attempt to avoid her, "Nan! Stop!"

She hurried into the street after the girl as a truck came barreling down the street. Her heart beat faster than it had ever done before as she made her way to the girl.

"What the hell is the matter with you," she hissed under her breath as she grabbed on to the girl's elbow and jerked her onto the sidewalk just as the others reached them in a slow glide.

"I can hear something," Nan simply stated as she looked to her teacher and then to the Supreme who held an interested smile upon her face.

"How about a tour," Fiona Goode asked with the smile still painted on her face, "A little history never hurt anyone now did it? I'm sure your little history teacher would enjoy it as well. Isn't that right Ms. Sinclair?"

Charlotte eyed the Supreme, a bubble of annoyance swelled inside of her at the woman's question. She held the anger in and forced a happy smile on her face in an attempt to show respect to Fiona.

"No it hasn't," Charlotte stated with the faux smile, though she added with a overly honey filled voice "I'm sure Mrs. Foxx will be delighted to know that the girls had a nice educational trip around New Orleans instead of studying up on their powers."

The small coven of witches entered the house and was quickly allowed to take a tour thanks to Fiona's manipulation powers that she had accumulated some time in her long life. Charlotte smiled at the Supreme's trick; Charlotte possessed the same power but used her's with a more grand, dramatic approach such as waving her hand as if an old school weekend hypnotist that doubled as a car salesman during the week. Nan stood beside Charlotte as if she was her young child and took in each detail of the old home as they were escorted through the luxurious Southern mansion. The old smells of death that Madame LaLurie forced upon her misbehaving slaves still filled the air around them as they stood in the large room covered in painted portraits of the LaLurie family.

"The torture of her slaves would spread through 179 years of hauntings in this mansion," the tour guide announced as she pulled the group away from a painting of Madame Delphine LaLurie and into a deeper section of the aged mansion.

The sounds of live music and the screams of the poor slaves in her torture rooms entered Charlotte's mind as she moved through the home that she had only toured with her husband once before when they first settled into their new home on the outskirts New Orleans. Charlotte smiled at all the memories that had been shared between them as husband and wife. They had travelled all over the world following his solicitations as a defense attorney. Their trips had taken them into the slums of New York and Chicago, countless places in California, backroom meetings in European lands, but their favorite place to settle had always been New Orleans where creatures of evil lived among the innocent and took what they wanted without fear of retribution from a higher power. The suffering that lived within the state lines of Louisiana far surpassed that of any other state in the United States.

"Where's Nan," Zoe's question broke Charlotte from her wandering thoughts. She shook her head and looked around the home to see that Fiona had snuck away as well. Charlotte quickly made her way to the window to see Fiona walking up to Nan sitting just above where Marie Laveau had ordered for the vile torturer to be buried alive. A wicked smile came across her mind as she looked away from the pair of witches and into the distance.

Marie would not be happy with what would happen in the shadows of the night. A soft, almost wicked laugh escaped her as she stared down at the two witches.

...

Richard Talbot groaned as the sun faded from inside the barren room. Chains rattled as he looked towards the high window. The night would soon fall and the love of his life would not come to protect him from the monster that lurked inside of him. His body shuttered as the curse rippled through his veins. The pain was just beginning to bubble deep within him. The pain would continue to bubble and bubble until it was too much to stand and he would faint.

He jerked at the metal chains that clutched tightly against his wrists and ankles that his wife had placed upon him. He took a deep breath as the cold chains bit into his wrists with each movement he took. The chains were newly bought and strong, he hoped strong enough to handle the beast that was lurking just under the surface.

"_Tighter," Richard demanded as his blonde wife wrapped the chains around his appendages. His body was shoved tightly against the wall._

"_Tighter," he demanded once again, this time catching her attention. Her hazel eyes looked up to his with worry dancing within her shining orbs._

"_Or I'll eat you up."_

He thought of his wife. She had been there to prepare for this. She used to sing to him the day before the beast made an appearance. He could barely bare it without Charlotte nearby. Hot tears formed in his eyes as he thought of his blonde beauty that he had adored for so long. He had done things to hurt her in the past, but he always loved her with all of his heart and had never meant to be threatening towards her ever. A sob escaped him as he thought of his missing wife. He knew she would abandon him as she had been prone to do every time they stayed in Louisiana. A harsh pain tugged at his heart as he thought of what his wife possibly did when she left him during these times.

"_You'll make it through this," _he heard his wife whisper to him, the same words that she had uttered to him before she left for the witch school. A harshness that seemed almost unloving had soaked her words.

Sweat beaded upon Richard's forehead and slowly made its way down his chest. The top four buttons upon his white shirt had come unbuttoned from his movements throughout the autumn day. Another sob escaped him as he cried Charlotte's name to the barren walls and cement floor. He wanted her to be there for him like he had always been there for her in her time of need. Small blood trickles fell upon the cement floor. The blood flowed freely from his nose and a scream of pain escaped him as tears began to flow freely from the immense pain that was beginning to ripple through his toned body. The pain was only beginning to take hold of him and soon the swamps would belong to him once again.

"_Lottie," _he cried as his worn body fell limply against the wall until the next wave of pain would occur that would send his body into aching spasms that rivaled that pain from pregnancy contractions. His dark eyes closed as the pain lurched through his body. He sent a prayer to the Lord in Heaven to protect him throughout the night and he begged for him to watch out for his Lottie and to keep her safe all through the night.

...

Charlotte smiled as she fiddled with the lace of the white nightgown that she had bought from her little trip into the historic New Orleans section. The white corset was tight on her and the pearl buttons glittered in the moonlight that shone down on her as she stood upon the small balcony that overlooked the neighboring homes. The wind blew gently around the almost translucent material that covered her pale legs. She stood barefoot on the balcony and smiled as she thought of the girls that were to be under her wing. She knew that she could teach them many tricks that she had learned throughout the years. Soft country music filled the darkened bedroom behind her and insects performed their own little concert on the trees and ground around her.

"_What are you going to do about Fiona Goode," _the tiny voice of her subconscious asked her as she closed her eyes to listen to the crickets singing her a wonderful lullaby in the night. Her eyes opened quickly at the question that she had asked herself.

She didn't know the answer to it or why she had felt an intense rage come over her body that had caused her built in defenses to fall, only momentarily but long enough for the little telepath to peek into her mind. She opened her eyes and looked to the ground below her. A sudden want to jump lurched through her body in hopes of ending the turmoil that she was feeling within herself. The noises from the insects buzzed and sang around her in a mocking tone. If she were to jump, she knew the insects would tell on her if they were given a voice.

"_She's evil and you know that he is going to want-"_

A knock interrupted her subconscious conversation. She looked away from the ground below and towards the door where the knock came.

"One moment," she said in an audible whisper as she moved from the balcony and into her bedroom. She pulled the matching white silk robe over her, but allowed the length of her alluring body with feminine curves to show to whoever waited patiently at her door.

Charlotte tussled her blonde locks and smiled as she caught her image in the mirror. Vanity had been a great sin that she was willing to admit to committing many times. Her hair was almost perfectly doll-like and the light from the full moon poured down on her pale skin given her a porcelain complexion. She smiled brightly as she approached the door in an almost predator like fashion as her true self began to surface.

As the door opened, she was greeted with a rather awkward, unappealing Spalding smiling at her, he clutched tightly to the bottle of aged whiskey in his hand. She watched as his eyes momentarily glanced over her doll like presence and she smiled at the mute butler in front of her. She opened the door further and motioned him inside.

"I'm glad you received my letter," Charlotte whispered as she looked out the door to see if any young eavesdroppers were looking down upon them, "I'm actually surprised you showed up," a knowing smile crossed her features as she turned to look at him as the door closed behind her, "what with your new identity and what not."

Spalding looked to the floor in hopes of gaining the courage he had from the years of knowing Charlotte Talbot that had suddenly escaped him.

"Look at me dearie," she demanded softly as she moved towards him.

He watched as a soft smile crossed her face.

"It's been too long," she stated as she took the whiskey from his hands and turned to pour them both a strong drink, "It's been, what, almost twenty years since I have laid eyes upon you and know look at you? You are completely repulsive and unappealing to the eye," her white teeth shone brightly in the moonlight as she turned to hand him the glass of amber liquid, "and the biggest sin to humanity is that you are now without that talented tongue of yours!"

She chuckled at her own little perverted joke and locked eyes on Spalding's saddened eyes. She focused in on his aura and sighed softly at the pain that she was reading off of him. She could feel a slight sadness radiating off the butler that she had invited into her bedroom. She smiled as she decided to allow their conversations to be between their minds, if he accepted her invitation.

"Speak in your mind Spalding," she said in her mind, "if you want me to hear simply say yes, my love."

"Yes," he replied softly within his mind, his accent was doused in Southern charm and beauty that Richard could never pick up on even after years of living within its boundaries.

"What happened to you," she asked sincerely as she eyed him carefully, "What have they done to you? You were once a beautiful creature and now you are such a sad, silly little thing that I can barely bare to look at."

His eyes moved away from her and he turned away from her as his shoulders fell low as memories came to his mind. His nerves were shaking. He had not been with anyone in a long time and had soon considered himself in what society had termed an asexual. He had only ever performed a sexual activity to please the girl that he had thought he had romantic feelings towards. The woman that stood behind him looked like one of the beautiful dolls that he had stowed away in the attic. She wasn't a woman, she was a temptress and she knew exactly how to play him into her games.

A soft chuckle escaped Charlotte and he soon felt her soft hand caressing his shoulder as she moved to look at him. Dogs howled somewhere in the thick of New Orleans as her yellow eyes met with his hazel eyes.

"Not even asexuals can deny my power over them," she whispered audibly with a knowing, cunning smile into his ear, "as you know, though," she smiled at him, the cunning smile had quickly faded from a cunning one and into a friendly, bright smile as she slipped back into talking to him telepathically, "I do not ask that of you tonight. Tonight, I ask you into my bed chambers as only a friend," she shrugged her shoulders, "This isn't a game unless you want it to be. I may be a Child of Lilith, but I am not a rapist. What happened to you?"

"I did it to protect someone that I loved," he answered her calmly. He sighed slightly as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her eyes seemed to burn brighter with each time he looked at her.

"I refuse to believe that I had anything to do with you cutting your own tongue out," her voice sounded harsh within both their minds.

He chewed at his own lips at her harsh words and looked away from her once again. He felt her prodding eyes as too much.

"Was it for Fiona?"

He looked back at her quickly, his eyes seemed glazed over. Emotions filled his eyes and Charlotte moved closer to him.

"I loved her," he admitted to the woman in front of him.

"Why?"

"If they found out what she did," he started to admit, but quickly stopped out of loyalty to the woman that he had mutilated his body for.

"What did she do," she asked quickly, her mind was starting to put up shields against Spalding as anger and interest bubbled within the grey matter of her brain.

"She didn't love me back," he whispered as he looked at the young woman in front of him. The answer wasn't the one she wanted, but it was an answer. Fiona Goode had never loved him back. He knew that, but he still felt some sort of loyalty to her just as he felt the same loyalty to Charlotte Talbot, the married woman that now stood in a revealing gown with bright eyes and a lovely face.

"Spalding," she whispered as she placed her cold hands upon his cheeks, she pulled herself close to him and smiled, "She's distorted your heart. She's made it gnawed and ugly just as your face is now," her soft, pink lips lingered just above his, "But I can put it back together."

Charlotte's cold fingers moved from his chin, up his cheeks, over his nose and eyes, and into his hair lightly tugging at each hair strand. She smiled as the long, oily blonde hair receded away and was changed into a beautiful, clean, dark hair. It was as if she had turned gold thread back into hay as she looked down at his younger, cleaner face. His old, ratty suit was now a beautiful suit that one had taken pride in caring for. His long, vampire like nails had disappeared and he was once again the owner of beautiful hands that people did not recoil from.

"I can't give you speech, and by morning my spell will be no more," she whispered to him and took the glass away from him and set it to the side. She smiled as she placed her hands upon his waist and pulled him towards the bed, "This is only if you will it."

The witch with the doll like features pressed a soft kiss upon Spalding's own lips as he fell back on the bed. She listened into his mind for a word of caution or a demand to stop but did not hear one as she continued to kiss him while her long fingers unbuttoned his black waistcoat and white shirt to get to the beautiful, soft skin below the cloth. She could hear soft moans escape him as she teased him with little movements that caused their hip bones to move against each other while she passionately kissed down his neck.

Charlotte smiled as she felt his hands move towards her neck, but she quickly pulled away from his touch and looked down at him before continuing on with their teasings that would soon lead to more. She searched his mind once again for any signs for her to stop but heard only pleadings.

Spalding looked at the almost doll like woman in white. Her eyes burned the brightest yellow and seemed almost animal like as he looked into them. This was not a new thing to him. She had been his first and only. Every time she was in Louisiana, they had found their way into a bed. His hands found their way around the zipper on her gown and he slowly pulled down on it to expose her. The raised flesh on her back stopped him momentarily. He had felt them before and had seen them many times. Scars littered her back. The one that bestowed upon her those wounds had been smart about it; the perpetrator had made sure that no hint of a scar could be visible unless seen in an intimate setting as if the scars were some sort of turn on. He had never asked about her scars, but he had always found himself wondering about them. He had loved her, but he could never bring himself to ask her during their first time about them.

"Who did this to you," he said in his mind as he looked at the woman atop of him who resembled that of a fallen angel rather than a witch with untold darkness inside of her soul, "The scars. Who did that to you?"

Charlotte felt anger enter her as she looked down at the dark haired mute of a man. Her incisors sharpened and became viper like as she looked down at him as her passion and lust were fueled further by the anger of her past that now bubbled in her heart. Her yellow eyes burned like a golden coin shining on the ocean floor from the sun, though hers was more supernatural than natural in brightness.

"This world has its share of demons," she whispered to him through sharpened incisors, "and my husband could whip the best of them."

Spalding found the honesty in her angered words beautiful and he allowed himself to kiss her passionately like their first kiss long ago. He knew of the demons that enjoyed their harsh punishments upon people they supposedly loved. He found himself on top of her giving the attention that she deserved after being away from New Orleans for so long.

Charlotte's eyes fluttered ever so slightly with each caress that her old lover bestowed upon her as if apologizing for the scars that riddled her skin. She felt a tad bit guilty for cheating on her husband with another man and for casting a charm upon the butler to return his looks that she had found so charming long ago. If she were forced to tell the truth, she would have to say that the silent butler had always had a place in her heart. It wasn't love, but she did care for the loyalty that he showed her.

"You've always taken such good care of me Spalding," she whispered as another dog in the distance howled at the full moon along with the insects that buzzed around her telling each other how they were going to tell the world her secret.

As the two lovers became reacquainted, four rooms down, unbeknownst to Charlotte, Cordelia Foxx and her husband were summoning the demon Azazel in hopes of being given a child that would carry on the Salem bloodline.

* * *

**Chapter two is finished! **

**What do you think? **

**Charlotte: Good, evil, or misunderstood witch?**

**For my readers that have read Devils May Cry, how about that Azazel?! **

**Reviews are always amazing to find :)**


	3. Broken Glass

**Chapter Three: Broken Glass**

**So I wanted to have this chapter go into "The Replacements", but this chapter has a lot of details that goes into the development and background of my characters**

* * *

Darkness was fading as the sun wished to make its way back over the city of New Orleans. The cool breeze billowed in through the opened balcony window as Charlotte slept comfortably in her bed under a massive white comforter while snuggled against her longtime lover. Her head rested upon his chest and moved up and down with each breath Spalding took. He lay still on the bed, his eyes moved from the woman that slept so comfortably beside him to the opened balcony window where the sun would soon make its appearance and his young looks would fade away.

His long fingers slide absently through her blonde hair. He couldn't help but be proud of this moment. His favorite moments were when the good witch placed all of her trust in him and laid peacefully in his arms in the early morning darkness. Her pale skin no longer looked porcelain in the approaching light and her luscious locks had lost some of its volume through the night. He had always wondered if it was some kind of trick that she casted upon herself to make herself look more doll like in his eyes, but even without the trick he would always see her as a thing of beauty and he felt truly honored that he was even worth her time to talk with.

Spalding felt her stir and a sigh escaped her sleeping form. He watched with interest as her hazel eyes opened ever so slowly. In that moment, he wished with all of his soul that he could take the place of her husband, who from the scars on her back did not deserve her in the least.

Charlotte smiled as she looked up to the dark haired man that shared her bed. Sleepiness riddled her facial features, but it was slowly fading with each soft movement that she made.

"What time is it," she asked her voice soft and groggy from hours of misuse. She looked up to Spalding who made a slight movement to reach for his wristwatch that he had placed on the bedside table. She chuckled at the memory of how it had gotten off of his wrist and onto the table. The instrument had gotten caught in her hair once they had begun their lovemaking and she had let out a small yelp of pain that had caused the poor man to worry that he was hurting her.

"Almost six," he said in his mind, still allowing her to hear into his thoughts.

Her smile faded as she looked at the man that she had taken as her lover long ago. She took in his aging looks and shook her head, her eyes started to shine as she tried to hold in her emotions.

"I can end this for you," she said within her mind so it would be their secret to keep, "I would never have to work this spell again. No more Cinderella tricks. I can give you life everlasting. Immortality. You can be as you were when I first laid eyes upon you, my love. Just say the words. Say yes."

Charlotte looked at him; her eyes glistened as she listened closely for his answer. She had found this spell and had only used it on one other person. His answer never came and she quickly pulled away from him and pushed herself out of the bed. She gathered her gown and hurried to pull it over her exposed body; she kept her attention away from the butler and looked into the distance.

"I want to but," Spalding stopped and looked over to her, "but I can't because of my loyalty to," he looked away as if shame were coming over him, "because of her."

"Fiona," Charlotte asked as she turned to look at Spalding, "What spell has she cast upon you to have such loyalty from you? Did she cut your tongue out?"

"No," he answered, "I did it to myself."

Her right brow lifted ever so slightly in confusion as his confession wiggled about in her mind. That fiery rage bubbled inside of her at how Fiona could so easily earn loyalty from others. Her eyes burned bright as the anger raged through her veins. She felt all over her polite manners slipping away as she looked at Spalding.

"Why," she asked him, taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep her anger under control.

He did not answer and she felt her body move forward in anger, her anger slipped from her control as she demanded harshly, "TELL ME WHY?!"

Spalding's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. The sound of footsteps moved from a room on the second floor, but she ignored them as she glared at the man.

"I can't," he begged.

"Oh," she whispered and her fangs fell, "I think you will. I don't want to hurt you Spalding, but I will if you do not answer my question. I offer you immortality, what makes her so special? How is she worth more than I am?"

"She's the Supreme," Spalding said.

"And still wholly human," Charlotte cleared, her voice contained a hiss that occurred with the addition of her white, viper like fangs, "Why did you cut your tongue out Spalding?"

He closed his eyes as he felt his heart splitting. He had been loyal to the two witches. They were both in his heart and he would do anything for them, but he had never once thought that he would have to divulge their secrets. He had a decision to make. The woman in front of him had offered him so much, but he had always refused out of respect. Fiona used him, but he offered her his undying love.

Spalding looked at Charlotte as she stood in front of him as he still sat upon her bed. She glared down at him with such intensity that he felt like he was suffocating. Her white fangs gave her a primal, dangerous stance above him. He had never seen her filled with such anger before.

"She won't ever know," Charlotte informed him and allowed her fangs to disappear to where ever they called home inside of her mouth, "I can make it so."

He eyed her, taking in her glowing eyes. Though the glow of her once hazel orbs was unsettling, he could see that she was telling him the truth. He could see no hint of maliciousness in the woman in front of him.

"She killed the Supreme," he admitted softly, "Some other witch put a spell on my tongue to tell the truth," tears escaped his eyes as he remembered the moment he gave so much for the Supreme, "so I-"

"Shhh," Charlotte whispered as she hurried to his level and pulled him into a hug. She held him like a mother would hold onto her heartbroken teenager. The anger bubbled inside of her as she held the butler in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder. She closed her eyes and comforted the mute man until his sobs were no longer coming from deep within.

"I'm going to have to go check on Richard," she stated flatly as she pulled away from Spalding, her fingers swept the tears away from his cheeks. Her eyes took in his ragged appearance. His oily, long hair glistened in the incoming sunlight, "You're going to have to go now."

He nodded at her demand and pulled himself away from the warm comfort of her arms. She turned away as he pulled his clothes on and moved towards the door silently as she looked out to the waking city of New Orleans.

"Did you mean it," he asked.

She looked over to him with momentary confusion and smiled as she realized that he was asking about her promise of immortality and youth.

"I do mean it. Just say yes," she answered and watched as Spalding simply nodded and walked out of her bedroom with the rumpled clothes that had been tossed upon the floor.

...

Marie Laveau stood in her little hair salon and smiled as the sun glittered off of the broken glass from the old paved road in front of her shop. Fiona Goode and her barren daughter had both crossed the lines and asked for her help, help that she had refused. The cold Coke in her hand fizzled inside of its can as she sashayed around her small shop. The smells of smoke and reptiles filled the air around the shop; it was a smell that would only fade once customers came in to get their hair fixed at an affordable price.

A knock came from somewhere in the darkness of her shop and she felt a small smile tug at her smooth face that did not look a day older than thirty-five years of age, though she was well over a century old.

"Bastian," she warned with a soft smile as she looked into the darkness, her thick French accent echoed throughout the empty shop. The noise that her old lover made faded into silence. The thought of her old lover caused a sudden spark of revenge to burst inside of her chest. The white Salem witches had removed her property from its place under the earth and she intended to have it back and soon, no matter the amount of casualties.

Her long black locks moved with each movement that she made as she moved towards the door to change the sign from reading closed to reading open. Her eyes widened in shock momentarily at the sight that was hurrying towards her.

A poor African American woman hurried to the door, her white shirt had been bathed in blood, and her dark brown eyes were bright with horror. Tear stains covered her chubby cheeks. Scars from a teenage life spent battling horrible acne covered her face and the rancid smell of the Louisiana swamp seemed to seep out of every pore on her body. With a makeover and a new set of clothes, she would have been pleasing to the eye, but the lack of money and transportation to and from the swamps would never make it so for her. The woman had rode an old bicycle to get to Marie Laveau.

"Mon cheri," Marie asked as she hurriedly opened the door and pulled the terrified woman into her shop. The door behind her rattled as it closed from the poorly built foundation of the building. She looked at the woman and upon further inspection she noticed that there were no visible wounds upon her dark skin.

"What happened," she asked as she led the shivering woman towards her dining room and set her in a chair.

The woman shook her head in fear as if fighting some inner battle. The fear was evident on her face, the wrinkles of stress and fear moved around her eyes and forehead as she looked up to the Voodoo Queen of Louisiana. Her hair was splattered with blood just as her shirt was.

"He just," the woman stated as tears fell down her already tear stained cheeks, her voice had a distinct swampy Cajun accent about it, "He just was pulled out of my arms."

"Who," Marie asked the mysterious woman. She hid the worry that bubbled inside of her away from the stranger covered in blood. It hadn't been the first time someone came knocking on her door covered in blood in hopes of finding some magical cure that could help them get out of some mess they had placed themselves into.

"My brother," the woman asked, her lips trembled once more, "Something grabbed him and pulled him into the swamp."

"It twas a 'gator that's all," Marie tried to rationalize with the frightened and anxious woman.

The woman's head moved quickly in disagreement as if she were a wild beast trying to break free from capture, "It was no 'gator," her eyes were hard as she looked up to Marie, "it was a creature."

Marie felt a sudden realization come over her as the woman thrust her hand towards her. In the woman's hand was a lock of brown animal hair.

"It was a thing that was half man and half beast," she told Marie, "I saw it with my own eyes. He pulled Paul into the water. I tried to save him, but it was too late," tears poured from the young woman's eyes, "Damn thing nearly cut him in half. And it's claws," a sob escaped her and she looked away from the Voodoo Queen, "it pulled Paul's spine out of his body," her words were rushed in an attempt to hurry her story along before she completely broke down from the traumatic experience, "Blood went everywhere. And I was thrown off of my feet and the creature disappeared back into the darkness."

Marie took the hair from the woman and examined it closely. She knew what the creature was from the description of the attack upon the poor woman's brother.

"It was the Devil," the woman confided in a loud, excited voice, "its eyes were so red, red as Lucifer's skin. He's coming to get me!"

The Voodoo Queen now understood why the strange woman had come to her doorstep. Word of her powers ran as rampant throughout the swamps just as the creature ran through the swamp at the end of every month. She moved away from startled woman and towards her altar where she had a set of charms, spells, and pre-mixed potions. Her long fingers moved perfectly over the many Voodoo tricks until a cold metal touched her fingers. She quickly pulled a few of the metal objects out of the box and moved back towards the bloodied woman.

"You put these here silver bullets in your gun," Marie demanded as she signaled for the woman to hold her hand out flat, "and the Devil won't go messin' 'round with you."

The woman looked at the bullets that the Voodoo Queen had given her and then looked back up at her with a questioning look.

"They have been blessed and no Devil or creature of the Devil can bring harm to you with these," Marie explained.

"Thank you," the woman whispered as she closed her fingers over the cold metal and stood, "How can I ever repay you?"

Marie smiled at the woman and answered, "The only payment I ask is for you to kill that Devil."

The woman nodded thankfully once again and hurried out of the hair salon. Marie felt her smile fade as she watched the woman's retreating figure disappear from her view.

"What was that about," a new voice asked and she looked up to see her closest friend in this world.

"Some creature done attacked her relations," Marie answered, "You know what that means don't you mon cheri?"

Marie shook her head and allowed a wicked chuckle to escape her as she looked towards Bastian's home deep within the darkness.

"It means that witch tramp and her creature are back in town," Marie answered with a wicked smile, "And they be flauntin' their," she began to venomously spit, "riches and power in front of my peoples."

"What you gonna do about them?"

Marie looked down at the hair and smiled as a wicked thought came across her face.

"Send Tara out to find her," Marie demanded with a smile, her accent was thick as she started to explain what she wanted the young Voodoos to do for her, "She don't have no appointments today. Have her tell my old friend that I request a meeting with her."

She would enjoy meeting with the only white witch bitch that she could stand to talk with for longer than ten minutes, but they had more important things to talk about than the time that had passed between their last encounter.

...

Charlotte pulled her black town car into the slightly muddy parking lot of her large home. The sounds of the swamp moved around her as she hurried into the house. The sun was just rising over the trees that surrounded her home. The wind blew and hanging river rat skulls clanked against each other from their homes that dangled in the air from a low hanging tree branch. The drying mud crunched under her heels as she hurried towards her home.

"Talbot," she announced affectionately as she hurried towards her enclosed porch. The screen door had a large gash through the mesh wire and had been broken off of its first hinge by something large. A lock of hair had been yanked from the creature's body and fluttered in the air. She reached out to touch the hair and anger came over her and she moved quickly forward.

"Fuck," Charlotte whispered as she moved passed the broken door and onto her wooden porch. Broken glass cracked into tinier shreds under the weight of her pale high heels. A window had been the creature's escape way from inside of her house. A sudden noise from inside her home made her stop quickly in her tracks. She swallowed the small amount of fear that had built up inside of her and forced herself into her own home.

"Richard," she said harshly as she entered the newly cleaned house. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She couldn't keep nice things in her home because of his affliction and to see that everything on the inside was as she had left it the morning before surprised her. Her confusion forced her to the room where she had left her husband the previous morning only to see it still empty and the chains broken from the wall. Fresh claw marks covered the floors and the walls and his clothing had been left into tiny shreds.

Charlotte bent down and grabbed the chains from the ground and looked them over with curiosity. The curiosity quickly turned to disgust at the cheap chains that had not come at a cheap cost. She pulled herself up from her crouching position and messaged her temples in hopes of ridding herself of the migraine that was beginning to creep onto her.

"How is the little pup," an unwanted male voice announced from behind her.

The witch twirled around quickly to see a man that she had not been ready to see. He smiled at her and placed a raggedy doll in her hands. Brown hairs had fallen out and the stitching had come lose several times. Holes littered the dolls body from the many pins that had been stuck into her soft, fluffy body.

"I found it and thought of you," he stated as his hands kept in touch with hers for a moment too long, "I thought it would be the perfect gift for a beloved child."

She quickly placed the old, tattered Voodoo doll upon a high shelf on the wall and walked back to the handsome intruder in her home.

"Lew," she greeted simply as she looked at the rich politician that stood in front of her. He looked out of place in her modestly decorated home. His grey suit was worth more than her little check from being a teacher and his dark hair was cut perfectly in a way that every politician envied. Lewis Caldwell stunk of wealth. He was a dangerous man and had never given a second thought to killing someone if they happened to be in his way. His looks were dangerous and predatory. He stood at a normal six foot and was at the ripe age of thirty-seven. Women would find his boyish grin, thick brows, and eyes of the brightest of blues to die for; his wife had recently been added to that list.

"Nice to see you again," he said with a wicked smile as he scooped her right hand up and placed a soft kiss upon her soft skin, "What is your chosen name at the moment?"

"Charlotte," she answered honestly as she looked him over. His eyes burned brightly as he looked her over.

"I tidied up a bit for you," he informed her with the same wicked smile on his face, "and you didn't even notice!"

"I did," she answered as she looked at him, she felt like she was trying to walk passed a giant dog with broken egg shells placed strategically in front of her so she would awaken the beast, "and thank you, but I thought you wanted to have lunch to discuss business. Breaking into my house and cleaning it for me is not business."

"Oh Wilhelmina! You know you have always been my favorite child," he answered with a chuckle as he watched a silent storm rage inside those yellowing orbs at his announcement of her birth name, "But this isn't about business," he answered with a shrug and a knowing smile, "This is more of the personal nature. Actually it's just a head's up with the witches."

"What about them," she asked with a sharp tone; she eyed him carefully as she spoke with angry caution.

Lewis Caldwell moved closer to Charlotte and leaned dangerously close to her. If her husband was to enter their home, he would question the closeness of the two. She forced herself to look up at the vile politician, his eyes were brighter and demanding for her to respect and fear him. Her bright yellow eyes quickly faded back to their original hazel color.

"Sir," she added, her voice now sounded like a child that had been scolded by an angry father.

"I'm glad you found that respectfulness that I have always been so proud of," he informed her with a wolfish grin, "I didn't want to have to punish my favorite girl," he leaned further towards her and took in the smell of her flesh, "I do so love that your clan of whore smells of sex even after washing the flesh."

His words made her skin crawl. She wished to herself that she had never been placed in a situation as to where she would have to serve every request that Lewis Caldwell made of her. Though she had been thankful that he had never suggested anything that would include her taking off her clothes and lying with him in bed.

"What have they done," Charlotte asked as she looked up to the older man that stood too close to her for comfort's sake.

"Well last night, two of your students called out for the devil to bring back some dead boy," he answered with a wicked smile, "and," he laughed hard, "this one just makes my dick hard! Oh Mina, you will enjoy this one!"

Anger bubbled inside of her once again from the use of her birth name and the news of her students attempting to bring back the dead. True, she had yet to speak of them of the ethics of their powers, she had expected them to not make deals or cast spells that required calling upon Lucifer.

"That little head mistress," he informed her as his chuckles began to die down, "can't have children. She's as barren as the moon. She and her husband called out for," his chuckles began again at the absurdity of the witch's spell, "oh you will never guess!"

"Who?"

Lewis smiled at Charlotte as he replied, "She called out for the little goat."

Her brows furrowed momentarily as she tried to piece together what the vile politician was revealing to her.

"Azazel," she asked as it connected in her mind, she shook her head in confusion, "Azazel is no longer serving in Hell."

"That's right," Lewis answered with a smirk, "So no baby for the little witch. What do you think of it all, little Lottie?"

Charlotte looked up at him. A small, impish smile tugged at her lips from his use of the nickname that her husband had called her.

"May I ask you a question," she asked in the most polite manner that lived within her.

Lewis smiled bright at her politeness and nodded, "Please do. As long as I can ask you one in return."

"Did you lie to me," she asked, her shoulders had fallen ever so slightly as she looked up at him with a pleading sadness in her eyes, "about my baby?"

"I tell a lot of lies to a lot of people," he answered with a big smile, "I am a politician. It's kind of in my job description."

"She didn't die, did she," Charlotte asked, her heart fell slightly as the old pain pricked at her heart. She looked up to the man and shook her head, "My student, Zoe," she licked at her tongue in nervousness, "she's a Child of Lilith too. Is she-"

"Your daughter died," Lewis answered, his voice lost the cold, playfulness and was laced with sympathy and honesty.

Charlotte shook her head and replied with a forced smile, "I guess I always wanted to cling to the false hope that my blood line wouldn't end even if someone else raised her."

Lewis nodded at her answer and allowed the cold, playfulness to seep back into his handsome body as he asked with a large smile, "So are you ever going to tell Talbot that you are the reason that he is a monster?"

His question took her off guard and she turned away from him and shook her head, "I hadn't planned on it," she looked down at her watch and cursed under her breath, "Shit! I'm going to be late. I have to go."

"You tell that Fiona Goode that old Lew says hello," he called after her as he watched her move quickly towards the broken doors, "and give those girls hell. Oh, and keep the news on, you may see some breaking news."

He chuckled and turned to look at the Voodoo doll that sat sadly on the shelf. He lightly tipped his head low to the doll then allowed another wicked chuckle to escape him as he walked out of Charlotte's home to meet up with the car that he had ordered to wait for him at the old crossroad that no smart traveler had taken in the last thirty years.

* * *

**Charlotte and Marie have a past. What do you think it will be? Obviously the immortality spell has to be a factor unless Charlotte was lying to Spalding. Do you think she was lying?**

**What is Lewis Caldwell to Charlotte? What do you think of their interactions?**

**Did you notice the importance of Richard's last name? (Talbot...Larry Talbot from The Wolf Man!) **

**Tell me what you think! I love all of your reviews :)**


End file.
